


特殊职业的自我修养

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 伪站街梗。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 11





	特殊职业的自我修养

**Author's Note:**

> 伪站街梗。

01 

在年轻人叫住他之前，萨列里本来已经打算下班了。他扯了扯身上那件短得过分的皮夹克，包臀牛仔裤的裤腰只刚好卡住胯骨，已经露出他完整的腰线来。对于维也纳的秋天来说，这还是有点太冷了。   
他不太适应这套带有明显暗示意味的衣服，也不喜欢酒吧后门这条街巷。跌跌撞撞的醉汉，劣酒与烟草混合的气味，还有不时路过的男人，用暧昧的语气向他询价。   
但他别无选择，他只能靠在墙上，等那个本该在四十分钟之前出现的人。直到耳内的通话器响起，才总算是结束了这段难捱的时间。   
通话器里，警局的后勤人员向他通报，计划有变，他们得收队了。   
没错，安东尼奥&middot萨列里是一名警察，利用某种显而易见的假身份在后门蹲守盯梢。现在，他可以活动活动僵硬的肢体，等着警局其他人接应。   
但就在这时，一只手拉住了他的手肘。萨列里克制住了自卫反击的本能，回头看了看对方。   
“先生？请问您……我是说……多少钱？”   
萨列里听得出来，年轻人的声音最初还有些犹豫。他下意识压低了音调，音位连接之间有些颤抖。但很快，他的言语就重新饱满起来，怀着令人难以拒绝的雀跃。   
于是，鬼使神差地，萨列里侧了侧头，借着捋碎发的动作打开通讯器，将自己的离去传递给小组的其他成员。   
“五百一夜，先生。”   
年轻人的手于是往下滑了些许，握住了萨列里的手指，牵着抬到嘴边，印下一个亲吻。   
“沃尔夫冈&middot阿玛迪乌斯&middot莫扎特，今夜为您效劳。”   
萨列里皱了皱眉。说实在的，这不太合规矩。他犹豫了片刻，只是报了自己的名字。他不太擅长扮演自己的角色，语调也显得冷淡了些。开腔的同时，便抽回了自己的右手——萨列里知道，自己右手虎口上的枪茧，可是瞒不了有心人。   
“安东尼奥。”   
不过，这个莫扎特看起来实在太年轻了。   
  
正如萨列里预料的那样，莫扎特把他带回了自己住的公寓。一路上，喋喋不休的年轻人已经把自己的身份透了个底掉。   
莫扎特才刚刚成年，但已经依靠自己在乐器上的天赋，组建了乐队，正筹备着自己的新演出。这也是他第一次用这种方式，约一个人。并且，听他的口气，萨列里猜测着，这可能还是莫扎特的第一次。   
各种意义上的。   
萨列里有点后悔于自己的冲动，但这出戏总得圆回来。贩毒的组织还没有揪出来，他接下来几天还得去那条巷子里蹲着。   
一路把萨列里带进了门，莫扎特回手关了房门，在萨列里唇边留下一个轻快的亲吻。萨列里满以为这亲吻还会继续加深，正作着逢场作戏的心理建设。但莫扎特很快就踮着脚转开了，拿起了立在墙角的吉他，从兜里掏出了一枚精巧的拨片。   
萨列里靠着门板，表情一瞬间凝固住了。对不起，以他浅薄的阅历，无法理解这是怎样一种打开方式。但他至少没露出太多破绽，只是保持着严肃的神情。   
“莫扎特，您这是？”   
“我要请您听我唱歌，亲爱的安东尼奥！”莫扎特熟练地背上吉他，向萨列里鞠躬致意，“莫扎特的第一次个人演唱会，为您一人献上！”   
随着圆润的指尖按上琴弦，拨片在下方划过，萨列里便被吸引进另一个世界里了。   
他模模糊糊地想着和莫扎特简短的肢体接触，那年轻人手上的确有着厚重的茧，像是练习乐器得来。他仿佛也记得那人的名字，可他没功夫分析得更多，便已经陷入了早已编织完成的蛛网。   
莫扎特为他打造了乐声构成的世界，黑白的谱线和音符被激发出生命的光彩，在他灵魂中奏响。音乐在他的神经末梢舞蹈起来。莫扎特的指尖仿佛藉由耳道插进了他的脑子，曾固有的一切陈规条例，对音乐的一切概念被彻底砸碎，想象的天马拖拽着他在山谷里滑行，他的灵魂在音乐的鞭笞下颤抖。   
莫扎特无疑是精通多种乐器的神童。在吉他之后，又是提琴、钢琴。他在音乐中哼唱着即兴的词句，并不时回头望着身边的萨列里。萨列里在一整晚都被他浸泡在了音乐的海洋里，他甚至还用老式留声机放起一张黑胶唱片，和着蓝调的曲风，跟萨列里跳了几支舞。   
等到莫扎特驱散他的音乐魔法，萨列里才恍然发现，天已经蒙蒙亮了。他熬了一整个通宵，思维恍惚，像是大醉了一场。   
不，或许他的确已经酩酊大醉了。音乐，莫扎特的音乐像是甜蜜的酒，而他是个刚从酒桶里爬出来的醉汉。   
他揉了揉额角，试图甩掉生物钟被打破所带来的昏沉，和莫扎特告别。而这时候，年轻的音乐家扑上来，亲吻了他的嘴唇，又亲吻着他发青的眼底，把五百整的钞票塞进了他的后腰。   
“谢谢您啦，亲爱的安东尼奥，祝您晚安！”   
萨列里突然清醒过来。   
是的，他是个假扮娼妓的警察，而他甜蜜的沃尔夫冈，这个坚持要求他以名称呼的男人，是个年轻的音乐家。   
他也想起了，自己为何对这个名字如此熟悉。他一直是莫扎特的忠实粉丝，家里有着莫扎特的每一张专辑和海报。   
这个相遇真是糟透了。   
更糟糕的是，他刚才还把自己的电话留给了莫扎特——私人电话。   
  
萨列里当天完全是软着腿出了莫扎特的家门。并且，他为熬夜而请了一天假，来调整自己的生物钟。不过，他也没拒绝那五百块钱——就当是误工费了，他想。   
后来，毒贩倒是顺利抓到了。但他的关注重点此刻已经不再停留于归档的案件，而是集中到了手机上的短信。   
莫扎特再次向他发出了邀请，而价码有所增长。   
不，价格不是重点。重点是，他又得穿着那种衣服，去见他最喜欢的音乐人。   
萨列里为此焦虑了一整天，但还是赴约了。他敲开了莫扎特的门，揣着忐忑的心，和莫扎特彼此贴了贴脸颊。不仅如此，莫扎特还在他耳边亲吻了一下。   
萨列里的耳朵瞬间就红了。   
可是莫扎特看起来并没有注意这一点。他只是欢天喜地把萨列里拉进门来，推到了沙发上，开始给萨列里弹他新写出的曲子，讨论每个音符是否恰当。   
可萨列里能说出什么呢？他所有关于乐理和创作的知识，只能让他更加迷恋莫扎特的音乐，迷恋这个金发的音乐家。   
其实，最早向萨列里提出邀请的时候，他只是和人打了个赌，看会不会有陌生人愿意和他这样，完全为了音乐而疯上一整夜。但一夜过去，莫扎特却为完全迷恋上了这位黑发的男人。萨列里能完全听懂莫扎特的音乐，能听懂他的音乐在讲述怎样的世界，能与他的思维节拍相合。   
没有什么比一个完全的知音更珍贵了，无论这位看起来略年长的男人是什么职业。   
所以，他要了萨列里的电话，又提出了第二次上门服务的邀请，然后是第三次，第四次，以至于更多次。   
说真的，当时谁能想到，一次偶然的相遇，最后变成了固定一周两次的邀约呢？   
  
02   
  
后来，萨列里开始像约会一样，每周去敲莫扎特家的门，甚至不必莫扎特再发来短信。他尽量选了调休的日子，有时候还会带点小礼物上门，有时是一袋星星饼干，有时是一套漂亮的吉他拨片，或许并不是多么贵重，但十足用心。   
莫扎特虽然还是会准备好现金，但更多是悄悄塞进萨列里夹克内侧的衣袋里。他不想把这件事表现得太功利化，太像是一场纯粹的金钱交易。他甚至没有问过萨列里，是否发现了那些大额的钞票。   
两人的相处模式越来越像朋友甚至恋人，甚至彼此心里也动了这样的念头。但萨列里惯于隐瞒，而莫扎特又打从一开始就亲密又热情得过分。   
于是，萨列里最后干脆忘记了自己曾经假扮过怎样的角色，开始穿着常服出入莫扎特的家门。莫扎特有时候会把萨列里约出去吃个晚餐，再回家里跳上一支舞，谈论音乐，或者是些童年的经历。莫扎特给萨列里弹唱他的曲作，萨列里给出最恰当又极简练的评价和赞美。   
有时候萨列里会给莫扎特伴奏。令莫扎特格外惊喜的是，萨列里也能玩上几种乐器，长笛、吉他、贝斯……虽然演奏技巧未必称得上极高明，但和莫扎特的合奏总是默契十足。莫扎特甚至邀请萨列里参加他的乐队，只是被年长的男人拒绝了。   
而对于萨列里来说，在和莫扎特相处期间，最珍贵的是，他似乎终于能够在某个人面前释放他自己，不必表现出一个严肃、沉默、可靠的警官模样，只需要遵从本心便已足够。   
于是在莫扎特眼里，他的知音永远温柔得近乎温顺了，但考虑到萨列里在他眼中的职业，似乎也没什么问题。   
但归根结底，他们的话题总是离不开音乐。莫扎特当然是因为醉心于他的艺术世界，可对于萨列里而言，还要顾及到自己的职业。他得保守太多的秘密，还是缄默为好。   
于是，最初关于身份的误会，就这么被萨列里忘记了。他白日忙碌于本职工作，偶尔遇到了和邀约相冲突的外勤任务，就只给莫扎特发上一句“有活”。而莫扎特收到了这种消息，只能噘着嘴，在萨列里的照片上亲那么一口，继续他的攒钱计划。   
没错，莫扎特在努力攒钱，但第一次不是为了任何他想要的乐器，而是为了萨列里。有计划的储蓄，对于莫扎特简直太困难了，他得放弃酒吧小酌的爱好，约束自己不再大手大脚的花钱。这对于年轻的音乐小疯子可是太困难了，但他还是做到了。   
终于，在他凑够了足够多的钱之后，莫扎特挑了一个周六，把萨列里郑重其事地约了出来。他的语气无比认真，甚至让萨列里为此而放弃了他白天休息的机会。事实上，他刚刚结了一个大案，熬了三天没睡觉，脑袋还晕着。   
但是当他冲到公园里，看到莫扎特，萨列里觉得，一切都值得。   
莫扎特没像往常那样冲过去，给萨列里一个拥抱。这次，他只是站在原地，等萨列里走到他对面之后，牵起了对方的手。   
“亲爱的安东尼奥，相信您知道，我已经喜欢上您了，您的灵魂如此崇高，令我心醉神迷。您愿意和我交往吗？我是说，您可以不必再做您的……工作，搬来和我一起住吧。”   
什么？他在说什么？……从莫扎特表白的瞬间开始，萨列里就进入了一种奇妙的眩晕状态。他怀疑丘比特的金箭可能射偏了，扎进了他的脑子。他的心脏开始不由自主地加快跳动速度，动脉传来的节奏像鼓点般敲击着太阳穴。他完全失去了思考与记忆的能力，只能被动地应对每个问题，于是回答便不假思索地脱口而出了。   
“这当然……我……您一直是我最喜欢的音乐家、歌手，并且我也真的非常爱您，我发誓，我非常愿意答应您！但是我不能为您而放弃工作，我喜欢我的职业。”   
莫扎特自认为，自己所说的每一个字都含义清晰，并且绝对尊重了萨列里。他曾经在心里无数次排演过这段话，甚至超过了每一场演唱会的排练次数。他也假设过无数种回答，但是没有一种是萨列里现在的反应——彼此爱慕，愿意交往，但是不放弃他的特殊职业？安东尼奥脸上神圣而严肃的表情到底是怎么来的？   
一时间，莫扎特陷入了深沉的困惑。当然，他也这么问出来了。   
“为什么？难道那种工作……做一个男妓，要比我们之间的爱情更重要吗？还是说您喜欢和不同的人上床，胜过和我在一起？”   
话一出口，莫扎特便察觉到了自己的鲁莽。无论如何，他不该这么和他的安东尼奥说话。   
但萨列里却并不显得恼怒。他怔了一下，脑子里打了结的反射弧终于意识到了什么。这下，他突然又脸红起来，局促不安地握紧了莫扎特的手指，又像挨了烫似的放开，却再也找不到合适放置双手的位置。他低头看了看自己的脚尖，又把目光转回莫扎特的脸上。   
“这我得向您解释一下，莫扎特……”他吞吞吐吐地挤出对方的名字，又重新抓住了莫扎特的指尖，“我是一个警察，之前您只是撞到了我在假扮……性工作者。因为当时案子尚未结束，我不能向您透露身份。后来，我就……忘了。”   
即使见惯了威胁生命的枪支武器，习惯面对凶神恶煞的犯罪者，但萨列里仍然羞于在莫扎特面前提起那次外勤任务。说到底，低腰牛仔裤硌在尾椎上的触感太羞耻了，萨列里甚至怀疑，那条裤子根本挡不住他的屁股。   
莫扎特再一次提醒了他，当初给自己喜欢的音乐家留下了什么印象。   
萨列里转头看了看公园的喷泉，开始考虑把自己扔进去淹死还来不来得及。   
当然来不及。   
在萨列里还满心懊悔的时候，莫扎特拥抱了他。年轻的音乐家亲吻起他年长的恋人，而萨列里很快回过神来，回以同样热烈的应和，像一曲欢快的圆舞曲，真正达到了最值得人们为之旋转舞蹈的段落。   
是的，他们要开始真正的交往了。而且两人都确信，这是一次以结婚为目的的交往。   
  
03   
  
  
  
04   
  
后来，小警官会趁着音乐家开演奏会的时候，利用职务之便去送花。   
一起演出的卡瓦列雷和阿洛伊西娅会露出暧昧的微笑，遇上康丝坦斯或者达蓬特的时候，小警官会干脆被推进只有音乐家一个人的更衣室里。   
后来，休假里的音乐家天天跑到警察局门口蹲小警官。   
档案室的罗森博格每次见到音乐家，就会对小警官抱怨对方的曲风简直是“机关枪一般突突突突突突”。小警官忍住偷笑的冲动，准时在下班的点冲到音乐家面前，露出最温柔最甜蜜的微笑来。   
他们当然也同居了。据说同居当天，小警官在自己的各种几件外套里发现了十几张大额钞票。还没等帮忙的罗森博格问出口，小警官就脸红了，当着同事们的面破了功，追着音乐家打了好几圈。 


End file.
